1. Field of The Invention
This invention pertains to videocassette recorder (xe2x80x9cVCRxe2x80x9d) systems, and more particularly to a single deck dual tape path videocassette recorder (xe2x80x9cVCRxe2x80x9d) system that enables utilization of two tape paths for selective simultaneous functions. The present invention provides an integrated (single chassis, single videocassette platform, single tuner, single power supply, single control set,) dual tape path VCR system usable with a fully featured television set or with one or more components of a video system (e.g. antenna, monitor, tuner) enabling recording of an off-the-air broadcast or a cable transmitted signal to a videocassette tape from one tape path of the dual tape path VCR system, while allowing near simultaneous playback of the same videocassette tape from the other tape path to an associated television set or monitor.
2. Background Information
Video cassette recorders (VCR) are currently in widespread use and have several operable modes. In a record mode, the VCR is operable for recording a television broadcast on a suitable videocassette tape. In a playback mode, the VCR is operable for transmitting a previously recorded television broadcast to a conventional television receiver where it may be played back at the convenience of the viewer. The use of VCRs has therefore provided a means for viewers of television broadcasts to control their viewing habits by, for example, recording a television program at the time of its broadcast and then viewing the recorded program at some point in time after the broadcast.
Viewing a recorded program through the VCR enables the viewer to take full advantage of many useful VCR functions, including pause, fast-forward, and rewind. The pause function enables the user to stop the prerecorded program and resume viewing the program at any time. The viewer can rewind selective scenes and, more importantly, fast-forward through any unwanted commercials.
Several prior inventions have provided an additional degree of viewer convenience over and above the standard VCR functions described above. One such class of inventions automatically eliminates commercials from the recorded program. Most of these systems (xe2x80x9ccommercial killersxe2x80x9d) focus on the detection of certain signals, fades, or pauses in the original broadcast. As a result the recorded programs can be subsequently viewed on playback without commercials.
Other prior disclosures describe means for enabling the viewer to record two broadcast programs simultaneously through the use of dual recording decks. One advantage of such a system is that the viewer can record two programs at the same time while viewing a third program on a TV monitor. The circuitry for dual simultaneous recording and playing was disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,807, issued Jun. 23, 1992, to Dunlap et al. The Dunlap invention enables simultaneous recording/playback onto two separate video cassette tapes.
Setting or programming the recording time for a broadcast has also been made easy with the invention of user friendly on-screen commands and with the new xe2x80x9cVCR Plusxe2x80x9d codes. In many cases the user has only to input a few numbers to program the VCR. Many other inventions have also enhanced the overall quality and usefulness of the standard VCR.
Viewing recorded programs through a VCR enables the user to have near total viewing control of the transmitted program. Even though the viewing of recorded programs through a VCR has so many advantages, it still appears that most people watch the majority of their broadcast programs as the program is being transmitted. Why, for example, should a viewer sit through lengthy commercials when they can record a program and then subsequently watch the program on playback without commercials? One major reason, and the biggest disadvantage of prior art, is the time it takes to record and subsequently playback the desired program. There is no system described that allows the user to playback a program during recording. If the viewer wants to utilize the VCR playback functions while viewing a recorded program, the viewer must wait until the program has finished and the VCR has stopped recording. Only then can the recorded program be played back.
Applicant""s invention addresses the need for a VCR system that provides the user with near simultaneous recording and playback of a broadcast or cable communicated television signal in addition to all of the standard controls of existing videotape systems.
The present invention is a videocassette recorder/playback system enabling near simultaneous recording and playback of a broadcast or cable communicated television signal. The system consists of standard elements which allow the receipt of a videocassette, the extracting and return of video tape from and to the videocassette, and the recording of a broadcast or cable communicated signal. The system, however, also consists of two tape path assemblies and a videotape compartment consisting of a tape feed channel, a storage assembly, and a vacuum system. The first tape path is for recording a television signal or for playing a recorded television signal and the second tape path is for playback of a recorded television signal from videotape extracted from the storage assembly or for recording a television signal on videotape extracted from the storage assembly.
The system of the present invention minimizes the time delay between recording a program and subsequently playing back the recorded program, allowing near simultaneous playback of a transmitting broadcast program. The unique simultaneous record/playback feature of the present invention allows the viewer to take full advantage of the many useful VCR functions without interrupting the recording of the program.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the prior-art drawbacks associated with standard recording and subsequent playback techniques and apparatus. The system of the present invention minimizes the time delay between recording a broadcast program and subsequent playback of the recorded program. The present invention allows the viewer near simultaneous record and playback of a broadcast program as it is transmitting.
It is also an object of Applicant""s invention to provide a VCR system which, by incorporating dual tape paths and a storage assembly permits the simultaneous recording of two programs on a single videocassette.
Another object of Applicant""s invention is to provide an enhanced videocassette recorder (VCR) system which, by incorporating a variety of record, playback, and videotape storage features, allows commercial free viewing as well as replay viewing during simultaneous recording and playback. Every program can now be viewed commercial free. The viewer may fastforward through an unwanted commercials. Sporting events may be viewed in a whole new manner with the viewer having total control over the creation and viewing of instant replays. The user, for example, may rewind, pause, or slow motion his favorite football play without interrupting the recording of the broadcasting program.
In addition, the present invention is an ideal xe2x80x9csafety netxe2x80x9d for viewing all programs. If the present invention is consistently used, the viewer will never miss parts of a broadcast program due to personal interruptions. If the viewer is interrupted during the program or needs to take a break from the program and cannot wait until a commercial appears, the viewer can, through Applicant""s invention, simply hit the pause button, attend to the interruption and then begin viewing the program again without interrupting the recording and without missing any part of the transmitting broadcast program. The present invention enables the viewer near instant playback of the recording broadcast program through the VCR.
It is a further object of Applicant""s invention to provide a low cost, mass-market single deck, duel taping system videocassette recorder unit which is easy to understand and use, adaptable with current and future circuitry, reliable and multi-functional, with a range of useful operations available for entertainment, educational and/or business purposes. The system of the present invention can be adapted to most VCRs manufactured today, as well as new developments currently in progress with minimal modifications and cost to the manufacturers. Because of the flexibility of the storage assembly""s shape, the present invention can be custom designed to fit into almost any type of VCR system. Most of the standard VCR parts will not require modification thus minimizing manufacturing costs.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description in light of the attached drawings.